sulphur_winterfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous People
Condottiers Trakoria is a lucrative place for mercenaries, as both the throne, nobles, cities and rich merchants make use of their services. As such, some names of such captains have gained more notoriety than others: * Arana Oxenhoof da Nastrol, aka Arano da Varga. Leads the Bloody Tunics and is very careful with not using his family name, even though he is a noble, as he does not want to trade on it, nor does he want his family besmirched by any of his activities. * Gaddagormgald, “the Blood Wader”. His name recalls imagery of earthquakes, plague, famine and other large scale disasters. His army is notorious for destroying everything in its path, sparing no one. Allegedly, he slays every woman that ever shared his bed. It is unclear where his army might be currently. Possibilities include Lasemos, Zibbisbar and Rung. * Kakralgus “Pikenose”. He gained his name from wearing a helmet with a peak-like visor. His company has been stationed in Rakma for years, where it is often used to fight the Rungli rebels. * Loissa da Mazmatra. Leads a company of Hueli warriors known for defeating a twice as large force of Ziddisbari Barbosks in the campaign against Kottola. She is known for dressing in the Hueli kaftans and considered an exotic addition to high society feasts in Fontra Cilor. * Marzano Marletto da Siola, “the velveteen killer”. Reputed to be the most colourful condottier and the most vain. He apparently moves only carried by two tolguld warriors in a golden palanquin with velvet cushions. Should he leave it, his manservants hasten to lay down perfumed cloth for him to step on. * Rodkar Blacknose, “the Wild Boar from Rakma”. Renown for his love for violence, which he uses to resolve the most mundane of conflicts. He indulges in blood “sports” of every kind as well as in cruelty towards prisoners. He is intensely hated on his native island of Trinsmyra. The question is who will get him first, the Rungli rebels or the RhabdoRana-sect of assassins. Holy Figures * Shar Kishati'n Manzonla. Leader of the Church of Shamash, the god of truth, and leader of the Holy Kishat, a principality on Eastern Palamux. * Barú Eian Saulani. A rising power within the Abzulva, the Animist Inquisition. * The Blue Child, a.k.a. The Innocent One. Oracle of the DiFolts in Skuger. * Klatobrest Dimwit. Founder of the Rejoicers. * Peatro Petralba, leader of the Ranzine Monks. * The Pillar Father, leader of the Church of Kastyke. * Raoga. Shaman of the Wulferwood wolfen people. Magic Users * Edwyl Hussler * Fundibéra * Gozcana da Skugre, Elder Spagyrik of the DiFolts. * Kamalkus * Shagul Nobles * Ao'ya, the Vicious Bite. * Arianio da Spinalunga * Arn Dimbrink * Balekzander Belsiria * Folda * Ganfryd Eelskull * da Kartarinda * Goba da Grummi * Grigor Trimelda * Ialsop da Kamesti * Klamender Gomba * Praanz da Kaelve * Trimboldt Gomba Notables * Blatifagus the Bleak * Kaldor Scholars * Brior Busybody * Tasenbar Herbmaster